Stores, Eggs, and Angry People
by CullenGirl9397
Summary: Bella and Jake play some childish pranks, getting caught on one of their missions. Warning- May contain mild spanking. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV:

So I am bored again, which usually spells disaster for me, but not today. I am currently waiting for Jake to pick me up and we are going to start to check off our bucket list. See, I had this talk with him and while he said that he didn't want to think about me changing, he does want to spend as much time with me as possible while I am still human. I agreed and then we sat there and came up with some ideas that typical teenagers do that we wanted to try before we were tied down too much. So today we are going to pull pranks at a store, egg some houses, and see how many drivers we can get to stop with the invisible rope trick. I know it all seems childish but they are things I never got to really do that I am curious about. I should be in the clear with Esme and Carlisle because they were both busy either at the hospital or landscaping. My siblings all took a "No Parents" hunting trip in Alaska. I still wondered how they got Mom and Dad to agree to that. Whatever, I let it go as I see Jake pull up. I run out excitedly to his car, tripping over a rock and face planting on my way. Instead of helping me, Jake was dying of laughter in the car. I glared at him the entire rest of the way to the car. Once I got in the jokes started.

"Haha, wow, Bella, does the ground just hate you, or what?" He started.

"Shut up, Jake."

"Were you just greeting the ground enthusiastically?" Jake laughed, I could feel my blush spread all the way to the tips of my ears with the anger and embarrassment.

"I said, shut up!" I growled between clenched teeth.

"Or, Or…Ha ha ..You-"

"SHUT UP JACOB! WE ALL KNOW I AM CLUMSY, YOU DON'T NEED TO MAKE IT WORSE WITH YOUR JOKES!" I raged.

He stared at me with wide eyes, "Okay, okay. Jeeze, just trying to have a laugh." He said with his hands held up in surrender. He started the car and pulled out, I was feeling a little guilty for yelling, so I apologized. He accepted it easily, turning on the radio. One of my favorite songs came on and we cranked it up so loud that it almost hurt my ears. We screamed along the lyrics together, both high on life.

"SO WHAT WE GO OUT! THAT'S HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BEEEEEE, LIVIN' YOUNG, AND WILD, AND FREEEEEEEEEEE!" We yelled along with the radio. We got a lot of glares, and sometimes we would see people smiling and start to sing along. It was awesome.

We pulled up at the super store for our first series of pranks. We walked in, blending in with the shoppers who were actually there to shop. Okay here we go. We brought walkie-talkies to keep in touch. I made Jake pull the first prank. He had to go ride the little kids bikes around the toy section, running into stuff, and if an employee came, I was supposed to tell him. I watched from a distance as Jake selected a hot pink child's bike and got on. I was surprised it supported his weight. He started peddling around and laughing, acting like he was having the time of his life. Kids were staring at him and he just stuck his tongue out at them, taking out a display and knocking over several bikes. It really was a sight to see enormous Jake on a tiny girl's bike. I was laughing so hard I failed to notice an employee coming over. I quickly got on the WT (walkie-talkie) and warned Jake. He took off running towards me and we kept on the down low for a few minutes.

The next mission was mine. I was to get into one of the freezers in the frozen food section and act like I lived there. I scooted some ice cream to the side and squeezed in. A lady came and, evidentially, didn't notice me through the door because when she opened it she jumped back and gasped. I pretended to be mad, scolding her for not knocking before entering another person's home. Things went similarly with the next few people. That is when Dad called to check up on me. I stayed in the freezer, not wanting to miss his call by waiting until I had maneuvered out.

"Hello?' I said

"Hello, Sweetheart, just checking In on you. What are you doing right now?" he asked.

I looked around the cramped space filled with ice cream and other frozen foods. "Just chillin'." I said. I smiled at my own joke, but tried to sound nonchalant.

"Chillin'? Okay, Bella, but don't be getting into trouble." He said sternly

"I won't, Dad." I failed to mention that I couldn't get into trouble because I _already was_ in trouble. So technically, I didn't lie. At least, that is what I will continue to tell myself.

"Okay, I will see you later tonight since Charlie will be at Billy's until tomorrow night. We can spend some time together." He said enthusiastically.

That did sound nice, I wanted to spend the night there. I hoped I didn't feel to guilty because I wouldn't be able to hide it. I really do not want to get caught, but hey, I have to take some risks.

"Okay, Dad, sounds good. Bye" As I hung up my WT came to life with Jakes voice.

"GET OUT NOW! EMPLOYEE HEADED YOUR WAY!" He said quickly and loudly. I got out as quickly as I could, gripping the doors and pushing myself out onto the floor. As soon as I was out, I closed the door and ran. I saw the employee catch me running so I improvised.

"MEAGAN?" I called, pretending that I was looking for someone, giving myself a reason to be running. The employee bought it and left me alone. When I found Jake we high-fived.

"Okay, I think we are going to get caught if we continue, so lets get the stuff for our next prank and go." He said.

"Right, let us go henceforth to the eggs, Jakith!" I said in a bad old time British accent. Jake laughed and we hurriedly purchase our eggs.

As we were at the check out counter with tons of cartons of eggs, the cashier was glaring at us. I think she knew what we were up to, but couldn't refuse to sell them to us. I smiled at her, not liking when people looked at me like a delinquent. After we got to the car and put away the eggs, we drove to a quiet neighborhood that held houses of stuck up wannabe rich people. This neighborhood contained the people that made my skin crawl to even talk to. This was going to be very fun indeed…

**AN: Obviously Carlisle and Esme will not be happy with the mischief Bella is causing. Of course Jake had to be here again, but this time at least they aren't doing anything dangerous. I just took my exit exams that I have to pass to graduate. I was stressing forever on those and they turned out to be the easiest thing ever. I know I nailed the English section, and the math was simple as well. So thanks for being patient while I freaked out over nothing, causing even slower updates. Please leave a review and thank you for reading - CullenGirl9397**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV:

So we walked to the car with our loot. We put the eggs in the back seat and secured them with other stuff so they wouldn't break. We decided to wait until it was dark to egg houses, better camouflage. We were already in the neighborhood though, so we decided to ding-dong-ditch a few houses and then come back after the rope trick to do the eggs. Jake parked his car on the curb at the end of the neighborhood. We got out and started walking, there was no one outside at this time, so it was easier for us. We decided on one of the houses and looked for a hiding spot. There were some trees and bushes across the street from it, and the windows were closed, so this was perfect. It was convenient to have a forest right in front of their house, one of the perks of living in Forks. We got ready, I told Jake I would go first, but he said he was faster and to wait for one with a closer hiding spot. Knowing my clumsiness and knowing I would probably trip trying to sprint to the forest, I agreed. I crouched at the hiding spot, finding a perfect view of Jake. I gave him a thumbs up and he nodded.

Jake walked up to the door silently, stopping and grabbing two leaves, using them to pick something up. I couldn't see what it was but he placed it on the porch step and lit it on fire with a lighter. Oh, I thought, it was dog poop. I grimaced, that's disgusting, I think when I go, I will stick to just irritating them by ringing the doorbell and running. I must give Jake props though, it would sure annoy them. After Jake had lit his surprise on fire he rang the doorbell a couple of times then sprinted gracefully to my side, hiding in the bushes. We were both covering our mouths to keep from laughing, I almost lost it at what happened next though, a lady with perfected hair and a pink apron opened the door, when she saw the thing on fire, she immediately began trying to stomp it out, When she got it out, she looked at what it was, her face showing a disgusted scowl when she realized what the substance covering her shoe was. She looked around angrily, then she kicked off her shoe and pulled out a cell phone. She started yelling into it, I assume to her husband, about what had happened. The whole time this occurred we were laughing. Jake then motioned for us to go. We crept around the edge of the forest and then ran, turning a corner. Nowhere close to the first house would be safe right now. We were just planning on a new house when I saw my dad's police cruiser zoom by. Jake and I looked at each other and realized that the women had called the police, not her husband. What an over dramatic thing to do.

We knew it wouldn't be safe to do this anymore, not with Charlie around. Great, that meant we would have to go to a different place to egg houses too. We zipped our hoods up and decided to chance running to the car. Bad idea, Charlie saw us, not our faces, but two random people in hoods in a neighborhood like this is suspicious. He started at us and we ran, going into the forest. Jake picked me up and ran faster. We got to his car and jumped in, peeling out of that place as fast as we could. I threw my bag in the back with the eggs and put my seatbelt on. Okay, that was scary.

"Man that was close!" I gasped through my rapid breathing

"Yeah, we almost got caught. And by your dad, too!" He said, for some reason it sounded like he was happy about the close call. Like it was fun or something. Whatever.

"Lets find a spot for the rope trick now." He said. I agreed, hoping we didn't get caught at this, but still wanting to risk it. I was not going to chicken out.

We drove for a little bit, picking a spot for the rope trick. When we found one, it was perfect. We got out and smiled, this would be our last small trick before our big prank. We saw a car coming and hurried to either side of the street, acting like we were pulling hard on either end of a rope. This created the illusion of a rope going across the street, blocking cars, but there was really nothing. The problem is, drivers don't want to chance wrecking part of their car incase there was something there, and they just couldn't see it. The first car came to a halt, the driver looking perturbed, after we stood up straight, holding our hands out to show him there was nothing, he looked downright angry. He sped away, flipping us off in the process. The next few cars were successful as well, one of them even laughed with us. We saw a black car coming and prepared, acting like we had the rope again. This time, when the car stopped, the driver got out. I then recognized the car, and the driver. Oh No.

An angry Carlisle walked towards me. I stood frozen on the spot while Jake stared in shock on the other side of the street. Both of our expressions were masks of horror

"What in the world do you think you are doing, young lady?" He asked.

"Um, playing the rope trick to try and get people to stop, a harmless joke." I laughed nervously, trying to get him to laugh along. He didn't laugh. He called Jake over to stand by me and then he brought up some things we didn't think about.

"What were you two going to do if a driver became enraged and got out of his car, looking to teach you a lesson. You could have been hurt. Not to mention you were both standing in the street. Bella, if a car was coming the other way; you could have easily been hit. Did you think about that?" He lectured.

"Uh, no I didn't, sir." I stammered out.

"No, I don't suppose you did. Bella, go get whatever stuff is yours from Jacobs car, you are coming with me. Jacob, I will be calling Billy to inform him of what has occurred." Jacob looked a little upset, but I didn't care. The worst that would happen to him would be a grounding. I walked to the car, not noticing Dad was right behind me. To my horror, when I opened the back door to get my bag, he saw all of the eggs there for our next prank. He looked confused at first, then once he put two and two together, he looked furious.

"Are these for what I think they are?" He asked with a glare.

I looked at Jacob for help. Being the good friend he is, he spoke for me. Unfortunately, his stupidity made the situation worse.

"Um, we were going to make some scrambled eggs. Lots and lots of Scrambled eggs." He said lamely. I slapped my forehead.

Dad glared at him and then looked at me for the truth.

"Bella, are you going to tell me the truth?" He asked, knowing I wouldn't have the nerve to lie to him right now.

"We were going to go egg houses." I whispered, but he heard me just fine.

"So you two were going to vandalize houses after this trick?" he asked.

We both nodded. Glaring at both of us and shaking his head, he then took out his phone and called Billy on the spot. We looked at each other and when Dad hung up, after a conversation filled with him telling Billy what occurred, he instructed me to get into the car. I got in silently, not wanting to bring on the ire any sooner than necessary.

I saw him talking to Jacob with his "Dad face", the one that could even put fear into Emmett. Jacob was rapidly nodding. Then they both turned and headed for their cars.

When dad got in I started to apologize. "Dad I am sorry that-"

But he cut me off, "Isabella, we will talk about this when we get home, until then, I want you to remain silent."

I nodded, looking down sadly. What I thought was going to be a fun night was now going to be horribly unpleasant. I dreaded getting home; I knew I would now have to face a punishment. Again. I really need to find better things to do with Jake…

**AN: So this is the second chapter, I was going to add a chapter about egging houses, but I thought this would be a better way for them to get caught. Plus, from experience, I know that egging houses is not as fun as one might assume. It's just a lot of running away. Not to mention, it makes you feel like a bad person. I didn't want to glorify it, or promote any of the things shown, but I find egging the houses the worst, so I chose not to do a chapter that made it seem like a good thing to do. It is not. Thanks for reading and leave a review please -CullenGirl9397**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV:

I thought about whether or not I should tell Dad about the other pranks that we pulled. I thought maybe I shouldn't because I am already in a lot of trouble. I mean we were planning on vandalizing people's houses after all. Then a voice, sounding a lot like Dad, popped into my head, warning about lying. I thought maybe it wouldn't count since I wouldn't really be lying, I would just be leaving something out. _That is just as bad a straight out lying._ The voice in my head said. I wish that voice would shut up. I glanced over at Dad; he seemed to be thinking deeply about something, probably on whether it was worth it to even punish me when he could just cast me out. Normally I would immediately push this thought out, but with how much trouble I have been getting into lately, I wasn't ruling the possibility out. I know Edward wouldn't leave, but that didn't mean I couldn't be banned from the rest of the family. This was the main reason I didn't want to tell him about him the other stuff; I didn't want to add to my list of offences, which over the past few weeks had way to many new entries. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice we had arrived at home. I looked up, surprised to see we were in the garage. I blinked a few times, coming back to reality.

After I had climbed out of the car, Dad kept a hand on my back, leading me into the house. I sighed; I am getting really tired of being in trouble. _Whose fault is that? _There is that stupid voice again. When we entered I looked up to see Esme in front of me for a second before I was wrapped in her strong embrace. I returned it, knowing in a few seconds the kindness would come to a halt. When Esme released me, she saw the grave expression on Dads face.

"What's wrong, Carlisle? You look upset." She asked. She then saw my guilty face and figured it out.

"Bella, why don't you go wait up in your room while I talk to your mother." Dad said, making it clear with his tone of voice that it was not a suggestion.

"Yes, sir." I said. As I bolted to mine and Edwards's room, I thought about how he was probably trying to convince Esme that I was too much trouble to keep around. This thought brought tears to my eyes, Wasn't it not too long ago that I promised myself that I wouldn't get in any more trouble? I lied down on the bed. I buried my face into the pillows and cried silently. I am such a screw up. I thought about how I was planning on leaving out the pranks I pulled before he caught us and decided I had to tell him. I didn't want to tell them face-to-face, I didn't think I could handle watching their expressions while adding more to their disappointment. I came up with an idea, but it was kind of childish. After thinking about what I had been doing all day, I decided to go through with it. I pulled my phone out then went into the closet, shutting the door and putting a laundry basket in between the door and myself. I pulled my knees to my chest and started to write a text. I listed all of my crimes that I had done that day and took a deep breath. I summoned all of my courage and sent the text to Dads phone. After, I immediately scooted as far into the wall as I could. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to seem invisible. Obviously that didn't work. Within thirty seconds of sending the message my door was opened, followed by the closet door.

"Bella, come out of there now." Dad said, it was almost like he found it humorous. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

I looked down at the floor while I got out. Dad grabbed my hand after I almost lost my balance stepping over the basket and helped me out.

"I see you got my text." I said in a monotone voice.

"I did." He responded. "Bella, come with me."

He led me to his study, crap, where I saw mom resting on his desk. Something told me she was the only one allowed to sit on his pristine desk. I smiled at that; He was just as devoted to her as Edward was to me. I could crash Edwards car into his piano and he would still grit his teeth and act like all was fine. She looked at me with her arms crossed.

"Bella I am going to go for a quick hunt while Esme here teaches you the importance of respecting other people's property." He smiled like he was pulling a prank of his own and hopped out of the window before I could respond. Esme called my attention away from the window Dad just jumped out of.

"Bella, do you know what kind of damage can come from eggs? I know it seems silly to think that something like that can ruin someone's home, but as an architect and decorator, I can tell you…" I stared at her wide eyed while she went on and on about the different things eggs can destroy, then she continued on the stains that Jake's ding-dong-ditch prank could have left, then on how much money it would take to fix the damage. If I didn't feel bad before, I did now. I had no choice but to listen while she ranted for at least an hour. I had to answer questions frequently too; she probably had enough experience to know that I wouldn't stay tuned in on her lecture unless I had to play an active part. By the time Dad jumped back through the window, I felt like I had just ran a marathon. I didn't know that being scolded took so much energy.

"Bella, did you learn the importance of respecting others property?" Dad asked, he knew Esme accomplished what she set out to by the tired expression on my face.

I just nodded, I knew I deserved this. I was waiting for the closing lines "pack your things". Instead Mom spoke.

"Well, I will make a run to the diner." She said. "Bella, I will bring you back some dinner."

I looked confused at her. Wait, that can't be it. Where does the throwing me out part come? _It won't come, idiot._ The voice came. This time I welcomed the voice. I liked what it said, even if it was slightly insulting. She didn't notice my expression as she left, but apparently Dad did.

"Bella, why did you seem confused when your mother left?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I said, not wanting him to know that I had been having doubts, and not wanting to give him ideas if he liked my idea of being cast out.

"No, it was something, you looked sort of relieved, and not the relief that you showed when she was done with her lecture." He said, grabbing my chin, forcing me to look at him. I hate when he did that, it makes it impossible to withhold information when you are staring your father right in the eyes.

"Well… I was waiting for one of you to tell me to get out." I said softly. I felt even more relief when I saw my father roll his eyes at me while shaking his head.

"Bella, why you think we would throw you out, especially for something like this, is beyond my comprehension." He then looked at me seriously. "Bella, I have told you before, but I see you need reminding, we will never cast you out, no matter what you do. We would not be able to live the same without you Bella. You wanted to be part of this family, and now you are stuck with us." He finished with a smile. I returned it, feeling lighter. He pulled me into a hug. I relished the comfort he gave, glad that my doubts were proven untrue.

"So, you understand, we will not throw you out?"

"Yes, I understand." I said, relief in my voice.

"Good. Now," He started in a more stern voice, " Your mother's lecture was not your only punishment, though I know it was very tiring." He smiled slightly at the nodding in agreement that I did, but otherwise continued. " We have discussed this and we decided to let you off a little easy. We understand that you wanted to get a bit of the childish things out of your system before it was too late. We are cutting you some slack, so do not take advantage of it. After this, your punishment is done."

"After what?" I asked as he led me to the couch. Then it clicked, awwwww. Before I could protest I was over his lap with a wonderful view of the floor. Oh look, he got new shoes. They looked expensive, I was sure Alice had picked them out.

"Bella, this is for the childish pranks you pulled today. I am sure your mother got through to you on why these pranks were wrong, so I will begin."

I braced my self. I felt his hand come down rapidly over and over again until my bottom was burning slightly. I started fidgeting and whining.

"Will you do this again, Isabella?" He asked. As if I would say "yes" in this position.

"No, sir" I panted as I clenched my teeth.

"Good." He said simply, suddenly I was on my feet.

He was standing too. Wait. What? That can't be it. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head.

"Not again, okay, Sweetie?" He asked. I nodded, not believing that I had gotten off that easy. I was not about to question it though; I was more that okay with it. Wow, I have never gotten that easy of a punishment. This didn't mean I didn't learn from it, though. I had gotten the childishness out of my system, now I was done.

"I believe your mother is back with your dinner." He said and started to lead me down the stairs. I felt lighter, and I was happy that they understood. I had the greatest parents ever.

"Hello, Bella. I got you a garden burger, I know you like them." Esme said while pulling me in for a hug. Looked like she had forgiven me as well.

"I love them, thanks, Mom." I said. I was now in a good mood. I felt like I had dodged a bullet.

Dad went to take a shower and when he returned, we watched a movie. Well I watched the first few minutes. I knocked out right after it started against Dads shoulder. Well, I guess the day wasn't too bad. I had stepped out of my comfort zone, and I didn't get thrown out. I know now that I will never get thrown out. That was the most comforting thought because I knew with me, there was bound to be another time when I was in trouble, and I knew no matter what, I would always be a part of this big, crazy, loving family.

**AN: So this is the last chapter. I know I haven't updated in like, what? Ten years? Seems right. I literally have been having breakdowns on the floor because of the work I have to do. I finally got a time I could write and I took advantage of it. Anyway I will now go and sleep. I almost forgot what that was. lol –CullenGirl9397**


End file.
